The Evil Within
by firekid44
Summary: Jack Hench issues a challenge to all supervillains  to find an object for him. But no one actually knows what it does until someone tests it...
1. New Naco Night

New Naco Night

"This time you cannot stop me, Kim Possible!" shouted Dr Drakken angrily. He pulled down a lever.

"Shego!" he shouted. "Stop her!" The woman beside him sighed and, bringing her traditional green fire to her hands, leapt down to the lower lever. Kim Possible, a red-haired teenager, launched herself forward and the two began fighting.

"Come on, Princess!" laughed Shego mockingly as she knocked Kim to the floor. The teen glared at her and leapt to her feet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kim's friend Ron Stoppable was edging past the fight.

"Keep it up, KP!" he shouted before running onwards. Dr Drakken, watching the fight, did not see him. Suddenly, Drakken turned around and looked at the rocket rising out of the floor.

"_Ten seconds to launch,_" announced a computerised voice. Ron groaned and doubled his pace. The rocket had fully emerged and was about to launch.

"_Five,_" came the voice again.

"Rufus!" said Ron quietly, poking his pocket. It opened and his pet naked mole rat, Rufus, emerged.

"_Four._"

"Come on, Rufus!" said Ron. Rufus jumped onto Ron's hand.

"_Three._" Passing his pet the Kimmunicator, he tossed Rufus towards the rocket.

"_Two._" Rufus slotted the Kimmunicator into the rocket.

"Go Wade!" shouted Ron. Wade Load, sat at his computer in his room, began typing furiously. Drakken noticed Ron for the first time.

"You!" he shouted. "Um… erm… Kim Possible's sidekick!"

"_One._"

"I have a name, you know!" shouted Ron. "It's RON STOPPABLE!"

"Irrelevant," replied Drakken. "My rocket is launching, and world domination will be mine!"

"_Rocket launch terminated._"

"Yes!" muttered Wade. Rufus squeaked in delight and pulled out the Kimmunicator, tumbling down into Ron's hand. Drakken glared at them, and kicked the rocket in frustration.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OUCH!" Drakken's cry echoed across the room. Kim and Shego looked up.

"I told him not to kick the rocket," sighed Shego. She sighed and looked back for Kim, but her foe had disappeared.

"Drat!" hissed Shego. She glared over at the rocket. Kim and Ron were at that moment on top of it, and they quickly climbed out into the sunshine. Drakken and Shego glared after them.

"I blame you," growled Shego.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim lay back on her bed. It was Sunday morning, over a week since her last mission. She hadn't heard from Wade since. She picked up her phone and dialled Ron's number.

"_Hey, KP!_" came Ron's voice.

"Hey Ron," she replied. "You doing anything today?"

"_Yeah!_" said Ron. "_Didn't you know? Tonight's New Naco Night at Bueno Nacho!_"

"But it's Sunday morning!" she replied.

"_Gotta be ready,_" Ron replied. Suddenly, the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim picked it up and Wade's face appeared on it.

"Hey Wade," she said. "What's the sitch?"

"I found this message on the Internet," said Wade. "Take a look." The image flashed up on the screen. A man with dark hair stared out at her.

"Jack Hench?" said Kim quietly.

"Greeting to all you villains," he said. "I have a job for anyone who wants a big reward." He smirked. "It's a worthless trinket I'm looking for, but I'd be _very_ generous to anyone who can find it. All I can tell you, though, is to search in New York…" An image appeared on the screen of a small round object. The image zoomed in to show it closer – it was a metal sphere with a red stripe around it. Otherwise, it was silver.

"That's all," said Wade. "I don't know what it is, but I'm sure it's not a 'worthless trinket'. And you won't believe how many villains have seen this – Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, Dr Dementor, the Seniors…"

"I think I get the picture," said Kim, cutting him off. "I'll get Ron and go. See what you can find about it."

"Good luck, Kim," said Wade. The Kimmunicator flashed off. Kim redialled Ron's number.

"Ron, we've got a mission," said Kim. Ron groaned.

"_But Kim, New Naco Night…_" he whined. Kim sighed.

"Fine, Ron. I'll go on my own. I'm up against Drakken, Shego, Dr Dementor, the Seniors…"  
"_What?_" The voice was shocked. "_No way are you going against that lot alone! I'll wait outside Bueno Nacho._" Kim smiled to herself and made her way downstairs.


	2. New York

New York

"Found anything yet, Wade?" asked Kim. Wade shook his head.

"Sorry Kim, I can't find out what it is. Good news is, I can still find it. I installed a tracking device into the Kimmunicator that will lead you right to it."

"Thanks Wade," she replied. She turned to Ron. "You ready, Ron?" She sighed at the sight. Ron was tangled in his parachute already and was writhing on the floor as Rufus scampered around him.

"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Kim. He looked up at her.  
"Just preparing my parachute, KP," he replied with a laugh. "Could you give me a hand?" Kim sighed.

"You need to learn how to use a parachute, Ron," she groaned, but helped him anyway.

"Right then," she said a few moments later. "Let's go, Ron." The teen pulled open the door – wind rushed in and almost blew them over.

"Come on!" shouted Kim, diving out the door. Ron staggered towards the opening and hopped after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim grinned to herself as she fell towards New York. Behind her, she heard Ron's panicked screams. She twisted in midair.

"Calm down, Ron!" she shouted. "We've done this a million times before!" Ron nodded slowly. Kim laughed and flipped back around to face the ground. The city was rushing up to meet her.

"Pull!" she cried. She yanked the cord on her parachute and instantly slowed down. Ron plummeted past and opened his parachute too. They drifted down towards a rooftop.

"You see?" she called. "That wasn't so bad." A dark shape shot past as she spoke and Ron was blown away by the speed of it.

"Okay," she sighed. "It was."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ron as he flew across the city. Suddenly, the parachute snagged on a flagpole and he stopped, hanging above the ground.

"Oh yay," he said sarcastically. He glanced down at the ground. People were pointing up at him.

"Oh, come on!" he shouted. "Have you never seen a guy with a parachute before?" He looked back up as he heard a tearing sound. The parachute was ripping slowly down the middle…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" hissed Dr Drakken as he flew over the city. He thought he'd seen Kim Possible… but that was impossible, of course. She had no idea he was here. Did she? He frowned and checked his scanners.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim landed and took off her parachute.

"Wade, which way did he go?" she shouted. Wade tapped into his keyboard.

"Due East!" he replied. Kim nodded and activated the boosters on her skates. She shot across the rooftops after Ron.


End file.
